


Light of Mine

by Casmopoop



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male with vagina, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: The adventurous feeling has now mixed with a great dose of worry and anxiety. In the back of his head, he tells himself that it’s nothing different from the other times he has done this. Behind all those worrying feelings, he is beyond excited.





	Light of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic, because there is not enough love for space snapping turtles out there. With my exo warlock, Loki 9 and his -secret- cabal boyfriend, Zo Oul.   
> I add some personal headcanons (as Zo Oul skintone) and others I had seen on other fics with exos on them.

The echo of his worried steps, along the clicking of his speaker are the only sounds that fill the empty Operation Tower and they are making him anxious. Exos don’t have a heart per se, but Loki can feel a weight on his chest, a chilly feeling roaming his spine as He turns around and walk the rather small space between wall to wall, again. It’s the 10th time he does it. Can’t help it.  The adventurous feeling has now mixed with a great dose of worry and anxiety. In the back of his head, he tells himself that it’s nothing different from the other times he has done this. Behind all those worrying feelings, he is beyond excited. 

Finally he can hear the changing weight and heavy steps outside in the ramp, however his Guardian instinct takes over for a second, one can never be too sure, and the warlock draws his rifle with a smooth movement, aiming the gun barrel at the newcomer. 

“It’s me” The Phalanx says as a mere greeting, completely ignoring the gun that is aimed at him. He knows that the Guardian won’t shot. Not at him at least.  He takes his helmet off, putting it on a nearby abandoned cargo box, along with his gun belt, he is not carrying his shield. 

Zo Oul is what one could call, a prime specimen of his species. Bigger than the majority of his comrades-bigger than Loki of course- blessed, according with the cabal, with an obsidian shade skin and dark gold eyes that pierce the heaviest of armors. When he talks –always short sentences- it’s like the earth is trembling. Loki sighs just for hearing him. 

“How long have you waited?” He asks to the Warlock, giving the tower a quick check. 

Loki puts down his rifle, along with Zo Oul weapons “Not long, I-” He cuts himself as the Cabal cups his face with one of his hands –one is always enough- while holding one of his with the other. He uses his thumb to rub the silicone-like skin and metal from his face, the skin of his hand feels warm. Loki knows he can’t blush, but his light is burning inside; He rest his face into the cabal’s hand, kissing the inner skin of his palm. “I- I missed you” he says shyly. 

“So did I” Zo Oul replies, cupping the Guardians face with both of his hands, placing the most delicate kiss he can give over his lover speaker. He knows he will never be blessed by the Guardian´s God –the Traveler he calls it- but when he touch him, he can feel something. A piercing force that burns into his skin, pulling him closer to Loki.  

Even if he isn’t as a brute as his other comrades, Zo Oul is still Cabal; He wants to treat Loki like one would do with something frail, he tries but his nature eventually slips in some way or another.  It slips when he deeps their kisses, forcing his lover to open his speaker to him, tasting the flavor of metal in his tongue. 

Loki sighs; they had been doing the same thing for over a couple of weeks now but for him is always like the first time.  It’s as if every time Zo Oul touches him, his body gives up, leaving him exposed.

Every touch from Zo Oul it’s precise, bringing another sound out of him. He likes to touch, to rub and to grab, leaving burning invisible paths all over his body. His lights also reacts to him; Loki doesn’t stop to think as he has been taught, this gift that has given to him burst out, looking for the source of its excitement, embracing him for this moment.  

It happens all too quickly. It’s messy, almost desperate. The urge to touch and to be touched; Zo Oul strips Loki carefully but frantic, soon enough his robes are tossed aside and the Cabal pulls the trousers off him while pushing him over a crate. 

“W-wait!” Loki protests as he is being brush off from his last piece of clothing. His speaker lights up, the only way for Zo Oul that his non-organic lover is blushing and his hands automatically go down, covering his exposed crotch. “I—I brought” The words are stuck on his throat due the embarrassment this brings him.  

“What is it?” Zo Oul inquires taking his place between Loki’s legs, his own arousal still trapped between his lower armor. But the Guardian doesn’t speak, it turns his head away from him, bashful. “Tell me what’s troubling you” He insist grabbing Loki by the chin, forcing him to look again at him. 

Loki’s speaker let out a click sound. If he had a heart it would be beating hard against his chest as right now. Slowly, Loki brings his hands up again, revealing what’s down. 

Zo Oul eyes widen a little bit, they even shine. 

“It’s a hole” Loki nods. The Phalanx brush a finger against the labia, making Loki whimper. It feels like skin, soft, warm it’s even wet. Zo Oul knows his lover is a male, he knows it by the sound of his voice and the form of his body. But the first time he got to fuck him, the Guardian was sporting a cock. Now, he has a hole. To say this please him it’s to say the least. 

“Exos can….change those parts of our bodies” Loki explains, his eyes looking back and forward. His body it’s trembling with expectation thanks to his pussy being exposed this way. Zo Oul only nods. “I thought you would like to…Try, with a hole” The silence from his lover is killing him. Did it disgust him? Did he do something wrong? “D-do you like it?” Zo Oul locks a golden gaze on him before grabbing his hips, placing his legs around his shoulders. Loki gasps in surprise. “Zo Oul??” 

The Cabal licks the length of Loki’s hole making him moan.  “I do” He replies before pushing the clit with his tongue, winning yet, another moan from the warlock.

Loki sighs in pleasure. A warm wave overtaking his body as Zo Oul eats him whole; Kissing, licking sliding his tongue in and out in a slow motion. Has he done this before? Or is he just too sensitive? Both questions are thrown out the window of his mind when the Phalanx tongue reach, barely touching that one spot that is making him see stars already. He yelps, arching his pelvis up, pressing his pussy against the Cabal mouth harder, as if saying: _“Yes! Right there!”_ Zo Oul is taken aback for a moment, the next one he is recovered, freeing his own face. 

“Did it felt good there?” He asks, pushing Loki’s body down into the crate. Loki can only nod rapidly, gasping for the air he doesn’t need. “Good” Zo Oul spreads the Guardians legs, pressing a finger on his entrance and before he knows it, it’s inside, curving his digit to meet that one spot that made his lover weak.  

Loki screams, a sound so loud and overflowed with lust. The Cabal takes notes, rubbing the swollen area, of the faces Loki is making, how he tries to cover his speaker so he doesn’t make any embarrassing sound and how easily is for him to make him do them. He is trying to close his legs, but Zo Oul stop him, delicately pushing  them away. 

“No” He firmly says, adding another finger. The moaning alone is enough to make his own cock throb, his own body shakes seeing how this Guardian is losing all the control, that is his now.  Zo Oul its not letting Loki get more pleasure than the one he is giving him; Softly, he would yet again push the Guardians body down, if he gets too eager and lifts his lower half to deeper the contact, repeating over and over a calm, soft _“no.”_ He purposely misses the swollen spot, his fingers makes circles inside him, barely rubbing it. Loki’s hips would try to synchronize with him but the Cabal will then change his movements.  

His cock twitches every time Loki moans his name, begging to him to be touched in the place that feels like heaven. “Please— _Please_ , Zo Oul!” Zo Oul growls in pleasure; He can feel how the warlock goes into the edge, only for him to stop and make him go down again.  He could go with this all day if he had the time, but he does not. 

A third digit is introduced, Loki moans loudly, the sound becoming static. Zo Oul no longer misses the good spot. He presses his fingers into it with force, thrusting as deep as he can; His fingers, if not his hand, is covered in sweet juices. 

“OH! **_OH MY LI_** \- ZO-” Loki can barely finish any sentence, only the wet noises come through his speaker. Every inch of his body is on fire, something deep down on his belly is swollen, growing impatient and when Zo Oul presses another finger into his clit, rubbing it vigorous he cannot longer hold it. The sound that comes from him is something he had never heard until now, he comes hard, squirting into the crate, Zo Oul fingers pressing his g-spot until his body collapses and his chest goes up and down quickly. 

Zo Oul takes his fingers off, they are cover with the warlocks cum. Without thinking he licks the juices off; it tastes almost sweet.

He checks on him. He seems to be breathing, trying to recover from the orgasm. Laying like that, naked and in the bliss of the afterglow, Zo Oul thinks how beautiful this Guardian is. 

His Guardian. His Loki.

Zo Oul has the privilege to call himself patient while in battle; there is always the right moment to shoot the perfect shot, to unleash the shield, to push away an enemy. But when his golden eyes roam through the exo´s body, he feels how this quality of his is slipping away like sand between ones fingers. The sounds he is making being interrupted by the clicking of his speaker, the liquids that are sliding down his abused hole and how his legs tremble- He growls in defeat undoing his belt, pulling out his swelling cock that’s already dripping. Loki calls out his name but Zo Oul its too focused on the task in hand, yanking closer to him, the tip of his cock taking place in his entrance. 

Loki whimpers taking a peak of Zo Ouls member. He has already see it, so it has tasted it and felt it. But it always takes his breath away. It’s so different from what he is used to; everything about it it’s intimidating as mouthwatering; the size, the bulk of it.  Cabal dick are big, really big, they are not plain as humans but covered in flesh like plates and small numbs around the head and length. Seeing it makes Loki’s lower half burn again, he can feel himself wet again, his light beating hard inside him. 

Zo Oul looks at Loki for a moment, he can see the anticipation on his eyes when they meet with his. The Guardian can only nod; Zo Oul pushes the head inside slowly, it slips right away thanks of how wet his lover is already, he grunts pushing the rest of his cock with all the care he can, hearing the gasps of pleasure and pain from Loki.

Zo Oul checks on Loki once more; He is gripping into the crate for dear life, embarrassed but not taking his eyes from him. Inside, his own body is trying to adjust to his cock, walls tighten taking a low grunt out of the Cabal. 

He knows he doesn’t have to ask, that the Guardian will gladly let him do whatever he want to him but he cannot help himself to bring a hand to his cheek, caressing it softly while asking a silent question with the gesture. Loki hold his hand, his fingers locking into his and gives the Phalanx an affirmative nod. His light reaching out to him, embracing him with invisible, burning hands. 

Zo Oul nods back and without taking his hand away starts pushing in a slowly pace.  An electric sensation goes down his spine every time he thrusts into Loki, who squeezes his hand when he sometimes hits his good spot. With his free hand, Zo Oul touches the exos body, so small and frail. The sun of Mars shines on him, the white of his skin standing out, and the purple of his battle makeup gleaming. This creature of the light is beautiful. 

Everything about him is driving Zo Oul to the edge, thrusting his cock into Loki with force, making him let out loud wet noises that he cannot hold anymore. 

“ _Z-Zo Oul_!” He moans holding his hand tight, rocking his hips along his movements, his light like a wild fire, coiling, sinking into Zo Oul skin, urging him to take him harder, deeper. 

The Cabal growls, releasing his hand from Loki’s grip, immediately yanking him up, holding him tight by his thighs as he kiss him. Sloppy and careless. 

He needs him right now.  

“You are beautiful” he growls between kisses, fucking him deeper than before.

Loki’s hands tenderly caress his face as he kiss him more, his speaker pops loudly as he tries to speak, to say something that has been stuck on his chest this whole time.  

“I-I love you” 

Those are words that can kill. Leaving you in the open, unprepared to hear them and reply to.  Zo Oul is Cabal that is just an obvious fact; a life in the battlefield, exiled from the only home he has ever known, urged to be the savage creature, to be that perfect warrior. He has found peace from the carnage at the side of this Guardian, whose light he shares happily with him, an enemy of his God. 

He wants to laugh. 

Even now, the Guardian has the upper hand. 

Zo Oul has not been chosen by this God and so he doesn’t have the light as Loki has it. But he can feel something nearly equal when he says those words to him. He kiss him deeply, the gesture somehow feeling closer, more intimate than before.  

“I love you too, Loki” 

He holds him tight against himself, thrusting deep into him.

Loki gasp in surprise, Zo Oul is already moving hitting places that he had no idea felt this good. His speaker pops when he hit a particular spot, screaming in pleasure. 

“Zo Oul!” He moans against his neck, his legs around the Cabals hips. **_“Dear Traveler-! There_**!”

Zo Oul growls louder as his movements become more erratic, hitting without missing Loki’s sweet spot; His sounds are overflowing with pleasure and his body moving in sync with the Phalanx, going out of hiding to let them out as loud as he can, ignoring everything but this moment right now.  

“Zo Oul!” He cries out, sinking his nails on the skin of his neck. 

The Cabal smiles.  “Say my name, Light of mine” 

_“Z-Zo Oul_!” Loki sounds like he out of breath but keeps calling his name out as if what’s keeping him alive. “Zo Oul! Zo-Oh dear light! Zo Oul! Please!” 

“Please?” Zo Oul repeats grabbing him from the ass, going as deep as he can. “What are you begging for Guardian?” 

He knows Loki is shy by nature, but when he is like this, every part of his body being touched, the pleasure and the pain in a perfect mix, the sounds he is not trying to hide anymore, is something marvelous. The shyness and embarrassment are clothing that slipped off his body, long forgotten. Is a primal, animal approach and Zo Oul loves every bit of it. 

“ ** _I-OH_**!” Loki can barely think straight anymore. There is only one thing that he is holding dearly now and cannot wait to burst. “Please! Please make me cum! I cant-!” 

A life of battles has make Zo Oul pretty good following orders. This is one he is more than willing to fulfill.

Zo Oul snorts, that’s an order he is ready to fulfill. 

Merciless, he hits his spot, taking his cock in and out, slamming it right back with brutal force that makes Loki scream. Zo Oul grunts in pleasurable pain, feeling how the Guardian reaches his second climax, tighten around him, moaning his name until there is just static and his nails leave cuts on his skin. The Cabal don’t stop, focusing then on his own orgasm, so close to it that one could brush it with the tips of their fingers. Unable to stop, he press their bodies against the crate, his tired lover holding himself, putting his arms around his neck, moaning lowly  his name against his ear. It pops inside him, growling like a trapped animal, gripping Loki’s ass with force as he fills him whole; He thrust until he is over, leaving his cock inside as much as he wants to. 

Zo Oul takes a quick look at Loki; His eyes closed and his body trembling. He whimpers as he takes his cock out, his body automatically pumping out the excess of cum, dripping down. The Cabal admires his lover, his work. He is pleased. He sits beside Loki, whose eyes he can barely keep open. They are like amethysts. 

“Rest” He says rubbing his fingers against Loki’s cheek. 

There is not much he can do anyway and so Loki falls asleep. 

Loki rest his head on Zo Ouls chest as he holds him with both his arms around him. He feels protected, warm. Half dressed, they watch as the sun descends on Mars sky, giving the planet a bright orange glimmer; soon it would be nighttime. 

Time to go.  

Lokis chest shrink as he turns to Zo Oul who keeps looking outside. 

“I know” He says kissing his head, the exo sighs. “But we must go” 

“Im gonna miss you terrible” Loki replies, unable to move but a voice in his head urging him to. His fireteam will start to worry. 

“As do I Loki” 

Loki sighs again and slowly parts away from the Phalanx that immediately finish to get his armor on again. Loki does the same, putting his robes back on as his boots. He goes where his weapons are, taking his rifle. 

“Loki” Zo Oul turn him around, kissing him again in that way that makes his light burn high. He takes his time to pull away this time and when he does, he still cups his face, rubbing the sides of it. “I love you, my Light”  

Loki smiles, taking one of his hands and kissing the palm. “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most hard working fic I ever written. It started at just a post on tumblr and then I was invested to write it. I spent much time on a first draft that was deleted and then I started this one, the final cut, that I finally finished after weeks of writing and re-writing. Many people also jumped into the hype vagon and I so didnt want to dissapoint them. But Im quite proud of how this came out.   
> Thank you so much to all the people that cheer me up on this heck of a ride, beta read it and help me correct this.   
> Love ya, guys. 
> 
> My Cabal Headcanons: http://sarcasmo-mexicano.tumblr.com/post/183617016150  
> How Cabal Dick might look/I based myself of: https://bad-dragon.com/products/flint


End file.
